The present invention is directed to apparatus to determine the hardness or other properties of materials and includes a penetration hardness tester.
Penetration hardness testers are well-known in the art, and generally include a diamond or ball tipped penetrator and means to apply minor or major loads of predetermined magnitudes through the penetrator to a test specimen in successive load cycles. The hardness of the surface being tested produces results such as a Rockwell number or Brinell number. The hardness is related to the depth of penetration of the penetrator into the surface when a selectable value of compressive force is applied to the penetrator.
In prior art Rockwell type hardness testers, the force that is exerted on the penetrator is produced by gravity acting on weights, and this in turn is transferred by mechanical means to the penetrator. The depth of penetration is generally directly measured from the tool and generally displayed on a dial indicator, digital display or other display apparatus. Prior art apparatus requires gravity acting on weights, and the measurement of the tool movement through mechanical assemblies is subject to impreciseness as the tester is repeatedly utilized subjecting the apparatus to wear through repeated mechanical movement.
The use of deadweight testers and their mechanical impreciseness over time has led to the use of a load cell as a means to apply load to the test specimen. An example of a system employing a load cell is found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,535,623 entitled Material Hardness Testing Apparatus by Paul Gilberto. That patent is assigned to a predecessor of the assignee of the present application. In the '623 patent, a load cell 26 is located adjacent the penetrator 27, and deadweights are avoided in conducting the hardness tests. A mechanical threaded advancing means is employed to apply the load to the test specimen, and the load on the load cell is related to the force on the test specimen. The mechanical action in the '623 patent for applying force by the tester, by its very nature, will, over time cause impreciseness because of the relative movement of the threaded screw and its driven elements. Such inaccuracies can become significant in the measurement process as the underlying measurements are used as a basis for many determinations thereafter.
The use of feedback control closed loop systems can lessen the impreciseness which is attendant to materials hardness tests. U.S. Pat. No. 4,435,976 describes the use of a load cell to determine the forces applied during Brinell tests and employs a feedback loop to automatically compensate factors which affect the accuracy of the measurements, such factors being temperature and friction. The apparatus in the '976 patent utilizes a mechanical bearing connected between the indenter and the load cell, which mechanical bearing, itself, can cause inaccuracies in the measurement process because of its repeated mechanical movement and the wearing of the bearing.
The indentor will penetrate to some depth or displacement in the test specimen. A measurement is made of the displacement, and in prior art penetration hardness testers, there are moving mechanical parts which move relative to each other located between the actual displacement and measured displacement. Such relative mechanical movement can contribute to sources of friction or lost (non-recoverable) displacement between the point of displacement measurement and the test specimens so as to impair the repeated accuracy of the hardness test.
All known bottom-referencing type hardness testing machines, both using load cell and deadweight style, employ an elevating screw to accommodate different specimen sizes. The mechanical forces employed in the elevating screw also can contribute to degradation of displacement measurement accuracy because of the possibility of additional deflection loss which can contribute to the inaccuracy of the displacement measurement.
An object of this invention is to provide an improved hardness tester which eliminates the inaccuracies of prior hardness testing apparatus.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such an improved apparatus which is easy to operate, substantially unchanging over time and location and produces reliable and accurate results.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide such an apparatus which advantageously employs current technology to provide improved results and may be readily adapted to provide additional test data.
Other objects, advantages, and features of this invention will become apparent from the following description.